Growth of the electronic entertainment industry has introduced new challenges for effectively transferring information between clients, or players. For example, many new video games allow multiple players to participate in the same game environment. Some newer games support multiple clients participating in a game environment using a wide or local area network, such as the Internet or other network, to transfer data between the clients.
As video games increase in sophistication and complexity the amount of data exchanged between players also increases. The increase in data exchanged between players places increased demands on the network. Increases in the amount of data transferred between players can cause decreased game performance, even with broadband network connections, such as DSL and cable modems.
Thus, there is a need for improved, more efficient, techniques for transferring data between players in an electronic gaming environment. The present invention satisfies this need.